Typically available handles which can be adjusted in position are limited in terms of simplicity and ease with which the handle can be adjusted. For example, some existing pivotable handles are only adjustable in position once they are unscrewed to release an initial tension retaining the handle in a fixed position. The unscrewing is done by rotating the handle about its axis to unscrew a retaining rod for example. Only then can the handle be moved to a chosen position. To retain the chosen position, a user then has to re-screw the handle in tension.
Other types of handles which are easier to adjust do not provide sufficient granularity in the control of the position of the handle.
There is therefore a need for an improved pivotable handle assembly which allows the adjusting of the handle's position as desired, via a simple and easy manipulation which can be performed single-handedly.